Seamus and Luna
by TheDarkLordHappyPants
Summary: The title says it all. Based after HBP, but Dumbledore is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Seamus and Luna

"Seam… Do you know where I left my necklace?" Luna called out to her boyfriend, Seamus.

She was in the middle of packing her trunk for her return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going into her sixth year, Seamus into his seventh.

"Yeah, you just put it around your neck." Seamus replied with a laugh. He loved Luna, even her eccentricity.

"Oh…." She said, grabbing her neck.

"I don't know why you've started packing already. We still have three days before we leave." Seamus said. Clearly, he hadn't packed a single sock yet.

"If I don't finish mine now, who's going to pack yours tomorrow?" Luna replied, walking over to lie down next to Seamus. He was lying horizontally across her whole bed.

"I could always have my mum do it." He said with a smirk.

"Or you could do it yourself." Luna said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do _this_." He told her, as he kissed her gently on the lips.

She kissed him back for a moment.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Ginny. Shame Harry, Hermione and Ron won't be returning." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Maybe they will return, and nobody knows yet." He said, trying to be optimistic.

"Doubtfully." Luna said. She wasn't usually the pessimist in the relationship. This surprised her. "We'll just have to see. "


	2. Chapter 2

On the Train

"Luna Love!" Seamus called. He has just gotten to King's Cross station to board the Hogwarts Express, and spotted Luna through the crowd.

"Seamus!" She said, running to embrace him. You would think it had been two years, not two nights, since they last saw each other. "Bye, Daddy." She said, hugging her father. "Ready?" She asked Seamus. He nodded, took her hand and they set off for the train.

Once they got closer to the train, Seamus saw Dean.

"What's up, man?" Dean asked, high-fiving Seamus. "Hey, Luna." He said with a nod.

"Hi." Luna replied.

"Not too much. Happy to be going back. How about you?" Seamus asked.

"More or less the same. " Dean answered. "We should probably get on." He added, pointing to the train.

"I'm going to find Ginny and Neville, and we'll meet up with you." Luna told them.

"Okay." Seamus said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

It only took Luna a minute to find Ginny's Weasly-red hair. A second later, Luna saw Neville walking next to her.

"Ginny!" Luna called. The station was so loud she could hardly hear herself. She sighed and ran to catch up to them. "Ginny! Neville!" She called again, and they finally turned around.

"Luna! It's great to see you!" Ginny said.

"Where're Seamus and Dean?" Neville questioned. He was always happy to say that they were two of his best friends.

"They're on their way. I told them we'd meet up with them on the train." Luna explained.

"I'm surprised Seamus let you out of his sight!" Ginny exclaimed, half jokingly.

"He's not _that_ bad… Is he?" Luna replied. She didn't think he was over protective, but did everyone else?

"No, he isn't." Ginny told her. Luna felt relieved, and let it show with a small smile. "We'd better get on the train." She said, and the three of them started walking.

"There they are!" Neville exclaimed, pointing a few feet away to Seamus and Dean. He waved, catching their attention.

Once on the train, they found an empty compartment and sat in their normal seating arrangement; Luna next to Seamus, and Ginny, across from them, between Neville and Dean.

Luna put her head on Seamus's shoulder. She was oddly tired, and didn't know why. She fell asleep almost immediately. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when Seamus woke her up and told her she should go change into her robes.


	3. Chapter 3

At Hogwarts

Hogwarts was more breathtaking as Luna remembered it to be. There was just something about it that made her gape at the beautiful building, and made Seamus slightly tighten his grip on her hand.

"Come on guys, let's at least attempt to get good seats at the table." Ginny called.

"Yeah, I don't want to get stuck at the back again this year." Neville replied, following Ginny up the steps.

"Come on, I'm starving." Seamus said softly, gently pulling Luna behind him.

Once in the Great Hall, Neville, Seamus and Ginny found a spot near Dean at the Gryffindor table. Luna headed over to where the other Ravenclaws were. Shortly after they sat down, the first years came in, waiting for the Sorting began. Professor McGonagall came in with the wooden stool and old, patched hat. The Sorting Hat opened its mouth-like brim and sang its yearly song. After the applause settled down, Professor McGonagall started calling off the names of first years.

Once the Sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore made his speech that was followed by the feast. When she was done eating, Luna made her way over to the Gryffindor table to say goodnight to Seamus and her friends before going to bed.

On her way to the Ravenclaw common room, she heard Ginny call her into the Gryffindor tower.

"You'll never believe it." Ginny said, leading the way into the portrait hole.

"So you stayed all holiday?" Seamus was asking someone.

Luna saw it now. Three people, two boys; one with red hair like Ginny's, the other with dark hair and glasses, and a girl with the bushiest brown hair she'd ever seen. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yes." Harry was answering Seamus. "We figured that if we were to say that we weren't coming back, and then disappear for the holiday, Hogwarts might be a bit safer from Voldemort."

"Nice thinking, mates." Dean complimented, earning himself a nod from Ron.

"Luna!" Hermione called, obviously being the first to notice her. Luna then made her rounds, hugging her three friends.

"So where have you been staying?" Seamus asked, putting his arm around Luna's waits. Luna had just realized that Ron and Hermione were standing in a similar fashion. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw Hermione wink at her, as if to say 'it's exactly what you think it is'. Luna couldn't help but smile back. She was happy to see them so happy.

"We've been in the Room of Requirements." Harry told Seamus. "Dumbledore wants us, all seven of us, to get the D.A. back together, and have someone in there at all times so that anyone can come when they have a free period. He spoke to the professors and they agreed that having a strong army ready is more important than us going to classes. Mostly because the less people --"

"Slytherins." Ron interrupted.

"—that know we're back, the better. Also, Ron, Hermione and I are going to be staying in the Room of Requirements, so we'd better get going. Goodnight guys." He said, waving and taking his Invisibility Cloak out. Ron hugged Ginny, and joined Harry under the cloak. Hermione said goodnight and joined the two.

"I really should get going. I don't want to get in trouble." Luna said, kissing Seamus gently and saying goodnight to the others.

"Meet us at our table after breakfast." Seamus called to her, as she nodded and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The First D.A. Meeting

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I don't wish to get into too much detail about it, but yes, Harry, Ron and I are back. We are leaving the day after tomorrow based on Dumbledore's orders. While we are gone, Seamus, Neville, Luna and Ginny will be taking over the meetings." Hermione was saying from the front of the Room of Requirements. "There will always be someone in here, so you can come in during any free period, or whenever else you have time."

Seamus, Neville, Ginny and Luna were standing in the back of the room waiting for Hermione, Harry and Ron to finish talking. Today, Harry would tell Seamus how he would like the army to be taught.

Hermione had told Ginny and Luna that she was leaving with Harry and Ron the previous night. Luna ad Ginny hadn't pressed her for too much information. They figured it had something to do with the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

After a short training session, everyone left to go to their dorms.

When Luna got to hers, she saw a piece of parchment lying on her pillow. The front read "_Miss Luna Lovegood". _ She quickly opened it to read its contents.

_Luna,_

_I'm sure you're surprised to see this letter. Well, I guess I'll get right to the point. I know you love Seamus, and he loves you, but I can't hold this back any longer. I love you. Despite the relationship you're currently in, I hope you'll still consider me. I really love you._

Harry.

Luna couldn't believe it. She just stood there, open-mouthed, staring at the letter. She folded the note and put it I her trunk, in the pocket of the robe on the bottom.

She put her pajamas on, got into bed, and pulled the curtains shut around her. Then she lay there, tossing and turning for who knows how long. Next thing she knew, she was being woken up by her alarm clock. She quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall, she went to the Gryffindor table to see Seamus. She gave him a hug from behind and put her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lu?" He asked. Not that he didn't love the spontaneous hug.

"Nothing." She answered. He saw right thru her lie, but decided that she would come to him when she needed it.

"Okay." He said, kissing her hand.

While she was standing there, she looked over to Harry. He was staring right at her. Seamus noticed, too. She said her good-byes and went to her table.

She still couldn't get over the nerve of that boy. He _knew_ she loved Seamus. He had even mentioned it in his letter. She just couldn't believe him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bottom of the Trunk

Luna woke up one morning, a few weeks after Harry, Ron and Hermione had left, and realized that she desperately had to do laundry. She had put it off as long as she could, but was down to her last robe. She pulled it out of her trunk, put it over her tee shirt and jeans, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

A few minutes after she had sat down, Seamus came over and sat next to her.

"Hey, Seam." She said, receiving a peck on the check.

"Good morning, Love." He said, putting a waffle on his plate.

Once they were both done eating, Seamus gave Luna a kiss before going to his first class. As he was kissing her, he felt something – a piece of parchment – in her pocket. He swiftly took it out and hid it behind his back. Then, they let go of each other and went their separate ways. Once he was far enough away from Luna, he quickly looked over his shoulder, and then looked at the note. "_Miss Luna Lovegood"_ the front read. It was in Harry's handwriting.

"Hmm…" he said, opening the letter.

_"Luna,"_ the letter said. Seamus continued reading growing angrier with every word that jumped off the page at him.

"That little prat." He said. "That's why he was looking at her that one morning. I wonder what Luna said…." And with that, he folded it and put it into his pocket.

~*~

When he saw Luna at dinner, he went over to her right away. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this, _he thought.

"Hey, Seamus!" She said, hugging him.

"Hey." He replied. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Do you know why Harry was staring at you the morning they left?" He asked, easing into it.

Luna's eyes looked as big as tennis balls. "No idea." She said shakily.

"Well I found _this,_" He said, taking the note out of his pocket. "In your robe this morning."

"Seamus! How could you go into my pocket like that?" She shrieked.

"How could you hide this from me for so long?" He yelled back. And with that, Luna grabbed the letter and stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

The Return

A week after Seamus and Luna's fight, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned. Apparently, they accomplished their mission quicker than they had planned. As soon as Seamus saw them, he went over to Harry.

"Can we talk?" He asked him. Harry nodded, and they walked to an empty corner in the common room. "I saw the note."

"That was meant for Luna." Harry said coldly.

"Well I saw it, and I didn't like what it said. 'I know you love Seamus, and he loves you, but I can't hold it back any longer. I love you.' How could you say that? Because of it, we haven't talked for a week." Seamus said. He could hardly say the last sentence. He missed Luna so much, but every time he tried to talk to her, she walked away.

"Well I was tired of acting as though I didn't." Harry said, standing his grounds.

"There were better ways to handle it." Seamus said, his anger causing his face to grow redder by the minute.

"How would you have handled it if the tables were turned?" Harry fumed.

"I would have been happy that she was happy." Seamus said, regaining his cool.

"You only say that because she's happy with you." Harry said, looking at his feet.

"Well what do you expect me to say? She's my girlfriend and I would like things to stay as they are. But thanks to your stupid letter, I'm not so sure if it'll happen."

"Look, I really do love her, and she needed to know –"

"No she didn't! She didn't need to know! She never needed to know!" Seamus yelled, causing himself a few stares from around the room. "Look, stay away from her. I hope for your sake you actually listen."


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth

"Luna!" Harry called, running down the hall to catch up to her.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, we do. Follow me." He said, leading her into an empty classroom. "I talked to Seamus…"

As he said that, Luna said "Look, Harry, I don't – Ugh! That jerks! Can't he just mind his own business?"

"Luna look, he really cares about you. He just wants you to be happy."

"Well he still shouldn't have taken it in the first –"

"Luna? God Harry, you never listen!" Seamus said, coming into the classroom, fists clenched.

"Seamus, mind your own business! Stay away from Harry and stay away from me!" She said, storming out.

"Look what you've done! I was going to apologize for telling her and you had to come in and mess everything up. Luna's right. You can't mind your own business. She was telling me that she doesn't feel the same way about me. If you really want to talk to her again –"

"Don't try to tell me how I should act around my girlfriend. Prat." Seamus said, walking out of the classroom.

Hermione and Ron came into the classroom looking nervous. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, just before we left, I told Luna about my feelings for her, and Seamus saw it. They haven't talked in over a week." Harry explained.

"Oh man. We told you not to." Ron said.

"Ronald! You should be comforting him, not telling him you were right." Hermione scolded.

"No, no. He's right." Harry said, ashamed. "I have to go talk to Luna." And with that, he left the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The Second Letter

Seamus lay awake in his bed one night. He couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was the previous afternoon in the empty classroom. _Maybe,_ he thought, _the only way Luna will listen to me is through a letter. _

With that, he got a quill and parchment, pulled the covers over his head, lit up the tip of his wand, and began to write.

_Luna Love, _he wrote

_I'm sorry. For a few things. First of all, I shouldn't have read the letter. It was from Harry to you. It had nothing to do with me. Also, I'm sorry that I spoke to him about it in the first place. I also apologize for yelling at him in the empty classroom. None of this had anything to do with me. It was between you and him. I can't tell you how sorry I am, and will always be. Luna, I love you so much. And seeing that not _made me worry that you might have told him you loved him, too. Not that I think you're unfaithful, but_ because of how everyone, even your own father, is making such a big deal out of him. I'm not saying that he hasn't helped the wizarding community tremendously, but they also forget that most of his success is based purely on luck. He isn't the only one preparing to fight He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named. Look at the D.A. Just because he's teaching us doesn't mean it was his idea. I'm sure he would rather have all the glory for himself. But enough about him. These last few days of not talking you have killed me. I can't stand not hearing you velvet voice, touching your soft skin, tasting your sweet lips…. Please, Luna, forgive me. I owe the world to you because of this, but I hope you'll accept his letter for now._

_All my love, always,_

_Seamus._

He folded the letter neatly and placed it on his nightstand, planning to send it to her tomorrow; he didn't want to disturb her now.

_Now_, he thought, _to get some sleep._

Finally, he could drift into unconsciousness, knowing that all would soon be well.


	9. Chapter 9

The Missed Message

When Seamus got up and dressed, he sent the letter to Luna's dormitory. Then, he went down to breakfast. When he got to the Gryffindor table, he saw that Luna was already at hers.

_Uh oh…_, he thought, _does this mean she missed the letter? I guess it can wait till tonight…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice was heard over the chatter. "Thank you." He said to the silence. "I interrupt your breakfast with very important information. All students sixteen years of age and under will be returning home on the Hogwarts Express. Letters are being sent to your guardians so they know to meet you. I now ask all those under sixteen to follow Professor McGonagall out of the Hall." Followed by this, Professor McGonagall made her way to the door, followed by most of the students. Once the Hall was nearly empty, the Head Master spoke again.

"Lord Voldemort is on his way to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, followed by gasps. "Any of you who do not wish to fight him, I ask you to leave with the other students." This was followed by the Slytherin table emptying, and a few strays from the other tables. "I am glad to see that those of you remaining agree to assist us, but I do not think poorly of those who have left. Now, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn will be sending around a sheet for you to write your name on so we have a record of all of you.

Seamus happily signed his name. He wanted to deprive Harry of as much pride as he could.

And with that, the battle began.

~*~

After the battle, Luna made her way into the Great Hall, looking for Seamus. She found him. _No, s_he thought, _that can't be him._ He was lying on the ground, among the other bodies that had been removed from various areas. She ran over, already sobbing. "No!" She yelled as she collapsed on the floor next to him. "No!" She put her head on his chest. No matter what had happened earlier, she still loved him. She always had, always will. She slowly picked her head up. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I took things for granted. I was a terrible person." She said, putting her head back on his chest and sobbing harder than ever.

"Oh, God." She heard, followed by someone rubbing her back. "Luna… I'm so sorry." It was Ginny. Luna turned around and sobbed on Ginny's shoulder. "It's okay. Come with me, you don't need to sit here now." Ginny said, leading her to one of the small tables around the room.

A few moments later, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over.

"Oh, Luna." Hermione said, giving her hug. Ron and Harry patted her on the shoulder.

Luna wanted to thank them for their support, but had to be alone.

"Sorry." She said, running up to her room. She saw a piece of parchment on her pillow. _"Luna"_ the front said. She opened it and continued reading.

_Luna Love,_ she read. It was from Seamus. She read the letter, and it made her hate herself more. How could she have acted the way she did? She ignored him every time he tried to talk to her. She was so selfish. It should be her lying in the Great Hall, not him. All he wanted to do was make things right again. All she could do was go into her trunk, take out his sweatshirt that he let her borrow on their first date, put it on, crawl into bed, and sob the last of her tears out.

After what seemed like a life time, she got up and made her way back down to the hall. She couldn't bear to see him like that again, so she went to the table were Dean, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting. Dean got up once he saw her and gave her a big hug. "He really loved you." He told her.

"I know. I really love him too." She said, mostly to herself.

He pull away, smiled and offered her a seat, followed by him returning to his.

All night, the seven of them sat there, reminiscing Seamus's life. It was just what Luna needed. It was what they all needed. When they were all too tired to remember anything, the sun was coming up. Dumbledore announced that the Hogwarts Express would be returning in two hours' time, and that they were all to go pack. Dean promised Luna to bring her Seamus's trunk so she could take what she wanted.

When they all met up down stairs, Luna took out various things, including his favorite quill, the keychain she had once given him, and his favorite pair of jeans. She told Dean to go through it and take what he wanted, and do what he wanted with the rest.

On the train, Luna sat between Dean and Ginny; Luna's head on Dean's shoulder. Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione were squeezed together across from them. They continued the previous night's conversation all the way to Platform 9 - ¾.

Luna looked at what she had taken of Seamus's. She planned on leaving his jeans in her closet – to always have a piece of him at home. She would use his quill everyday – to have a piece of him when she was writing. She would put the keychain in his coffin – for him to have a piece of her, eternally.

The End.


	10. Please Vote!

Hi everyone!

My story, Seamus and Luna, is currently running for the Romance Category of The Harry Potter Awards and I would really appreciate any votes!

To vote, go to .net/topic/64689/21889432/1/#21889432 and reply with "11"

Thanks!


End file.
